In recent years, solar cell modules have attracted attention as an environmentally-friendly energy source.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a solar cell module obtained by laminating a first main surface side sealing material, a solar cell element group including solar cell elements arrayed therein, a white-colored or colored second main surface side sealing material and a second main surface protection material in this order on a transparent substrate. In this solar cell module, the first main surface side sealing material is made of a transparent material. The first and second main surface side sealing materials are each made of ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer.
PRIOR ART DOCUMENT PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-79170